


The Last Sunset

by ElizaDarling



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaDarling/pseuds/ElizaDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Aki and Yusei are together on Godwin's balcony. I kinda tweaked the scene. Okay, I completely changed it! Don't kill me! Faithshipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I know I haven't updated in a while. Ah, hah hah, you can kill me now. I REALLY need to update "Bicurious." Oh well. Anyway, I tweaked the scene where Aki and Yusei are on the balcony of Godwin's roof. I'll tell you this now, Aki is a little OOC. You have been warned.
> 
> Enjoy the Faithshipping fic! ^^

Aki Izayoi stretched her arms out on the balcony's rail and inhaled the dying day's warmth. She smiled, savoring the moment.

 _Sunsets are so beautiful_ , she sighed, looking out to the orange horizon.  _I'd paint a picture if I had an ounce of artistic talent._  Aki peered up to the pink sky, melded with purples, blues, and yellows and sighed again.

"Enjoying yourself?" asked the deep voice to her left.

If she could, Aki would have sighed a third time.  _Yes, I'll admit it;_ she thought to herself,  _I like Yusei Fudo much more than a mere friend._

Aki studied Yusei's smooth profile, and, with as straight a voice as she could muster, said, "Just trying not to think about my past, of the future… just relishing the last light." Her hazel-gold eyes stayed focused on his deep sapphire ones. Dreamy eyes. Ones she could swim in forever.

Yusei smiled ( _was_  it a smile? Or just a smirk? Aki couldn't tell.). " _Are_  you ready, though?" he asked, moving his eyes toward her. His face was still looking at the setting sun.

A strange question. How to answer would be nearly impossible. Aki never really knew whether she was truly ready or not to face the Dark Signers. She wanted to help everyone, of course, but to tell the truth, she  _was_  scared. Five Dark Signers, four Signers… and what  _was_ Godwin talking about? Who was the fifth Signer? Was he powerful? More powerful than Yusei and Jack?

There was a part of her ready to take down all five Dark Signers by herself. But still, she didn't know if she could even defeat  _Misty_.

Aki looked down at her hands, feeling a blush creep up her neck. "To be honest," she started, "I don't know whether I truly  _am_  ready or not to face them. Do you know what I mean?" She looked up at him.

Yusei shifted to face Aki with a serious look. She stared intently at those cobalt, hypnotizing, big eyes. There was something they were telling her. Something he was keeping deep within himself. Something he was probably scared to admit.

 _Maybe he likes me, too?_  She suddenly thought.

_No, what am I thinking?_

_I'll tell you. You're_ not _thinking, Aki,_  she told herself.

Yusei merely nodded at her response. "I do," he replied. "Scared but not scared. I felt that before I knew what I was getting into with Kiryu."

So he did know and understand what she was feeling. Aki felt her face turn red and turned back to the other amazing sight in front of her. "Sunsets are beautiful, aren't they?" she asked, a little randomly. "I never really enjoyed them, before now."

"Hm," said Yusei, still looking at her through the corners of his eyes.

"You know, I used to only have one question running through my mind," said Aki, not believing she was sharing this information with someone. "'Why me?' I always used to think my powers were such a curse, but now… I don't know. I think I know myself better now that I've accepted them."

"I'm glad," he said, smiling (or smirking?). "But how are you now?" His eyes waited for her response.

Aki never noticed this, but Yusei's Adam's apple bobbed up and down a lot when he talked. Of course, she thought this gesture was just adorable. And then…

She imagined her lips running down his neck, over a vein, the nape of his neck, her hands running though his black spiked hair. Then she'd move to that spot. She wondered, if Yusei gulped or groaned, would it writhe and vibrate under her lips?

 _Ugh. Never mind that,_  she thought, stopping her imagination, scowling to herself.

Aki finally sighed yet again. "I can't tell you how many questions are running through my head now," she explained.

Yusei's elbows leaned on the rail. "Go on," he said.

How to answer  _again_?! "Well," she stated, "Who's the fifth Signer, for one? And what exactly are we  _really_  up against? Who are the other Dark Signers?" Aki didn't realize it, but she was rambling.

"And seriously, what  _is_  the meaning of life? Especially ours?" she continued. "And what if, during all this, we— _mmmmphhh!!_ "

It was then she noticed Yusei's warm lips against hers.

For a moment, Aki was flabbergasted, eyes wide open. Her mind, heart, lungs, and body couldn't function in the least.

Then suddenly, everything flooded back, like a wave on the shore.

First was her mind. And the first thing Aki thought she had was  _OhmyGodohmyGodohmyfreakingGodYuseiFudoisfreakingkissingme!!!!!_

Normally, Aki would  _never_  think something like that. But then again, it wasn't every day she received her first kiss. So the circumstances of normal thought could be tweaked. Or maybe they didn't even apply. Aki had no idea.

There was a loud, impossibly fast beating thumping against Aki's ribcage. She noticed her heart beating again, at about a million kilos a second.

Just as Aki was ready for more, Yusei pulled away. Well, not really. His nose and forehead touched hers, a genuine  _smile_  (yes, this time, Aki was  _sure_  it was a smile) on his face.

"Aki," Yusei whispered, "shut up."

If anyone other than Yusei had said that, Aki would have clobbered them. But when he said those three words, it gave her a mixed feeling, making her want to attack him and rip off all her clothes at the same time.

A salivating breath of sweet oxygen filled her lungs. Aki noticed she hadn't been breathing since he kissed her!

 _Who cares!_  She thought.  _That was amazing._

Her hands, which had a mind of their own, apparently, cupped his face delicately. Then, with no hesitation at all,  _Aki_  kissed  _Yusei_.

To her surprise, he kissed her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer. Hips silently and softly ground against each other, creating subtle friction between the two Signers.

A jolt of electricity shot through Aki's body as she felt something slimy pry her mouth open and touch her tongue. Was this… a  _French_  kiss?

Excited and veins pumping with adrenaline, Aki moved her left hand down, long nails smoothly scraping a tickling trail. Down his jaw-line to his chin. From his chin down to the one place she wished to explore: his Adam's Apple.

Her index finger drew an unnoticeable circle around it, then felt the curve of the smooth bump. Yusei groaned in the back of his throat, and Aki couldn't find it any sexier. Continuing down, she tickled his lower neck, hoping to get another lustful reaction. Surely enough, he groaned again, this time a little louder.

Aki continued her trail and moved down his chest above his shirt. She felt his heart beat through the fabric, just as loud and fast as her own.

 _Perfect synch_ , she thought later.

Her hand suddenly swerved, feeling Yusei's not-exactly-rock-hard-abs. Aki guessed he was probably working on them, though. Crunches, maybe?

A warm feeling emerged at the pit of her stomach as Aki's fingers wrapped themselves around the metal clasp on Yusei's belt. She felt his body go limp for a second, but it then rebooted.

Aki's thumb massaged the rough stitching of Yusei's dark jeans, getting closer and closer to—

" _Atlus-sama!_ " It was… Mikage's voice? Above them?

 _How did she get to the roof in that skirt and those heels?_  Aki wondered.

Simultaneously, Aki and Yusei pulled away from each other, knowing what Mikage would say would most likely be important and valuable information.

But a horrible thought nagged at her. Was this just a one-time thing between them? Could they be something  _more_?

Aki looked at Yusei, a worried look on her face.

In return, he just smiled and winked, assuring her something eventually  _would_  happen. Now just wasn't right.

"There's a black fog engulfing Satellite!" cried Mikage.

Go time.

Though darkness overshadowed Satellite and Neo Domino City, Aki knew a new relationship between her and Yusei would rise like the Sun on a new dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG, cheesy ending! Yayz! Har, I stopped everyone short. Yesh, I'm so evil. But come on, Mikage HAD to have interrupted sooner or later... Hopefully the OOC-ness wasn't TOO OOC... but c'mon, you know Aki'd probably lose some brain cells if Yusei ever kissed her. Leave your reviews here, my luverlies! Remember we writers need them to become better!


End file.
